


Lunar Perigee

by linables



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, PIV, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linables/pseuds/linables
Summary: Callum, Rayla, some moonshadow elf biology, and their first time. Smutty but really sweet (hopefully). Looks like I'm just in time for the last day of Rayllum week too!





	Lunar Perigee

Callum trailed the pads of his thumbs down the purple markings under Rayla’s eyes as the rest of his fingers cupped her face. They had just pulled apart from a kiss and their bodies were still pressed close together. Neither wanted to put space between themselves and the other. Considering who they were, and how they presented themselves to the public both alone and together, this softness seemed uncharacteristic. And it was, except in situations like this.

When Callum and Rayla found a moment to steal away together, they easily fell into this comfortable tenderness. No one else got to see them like this. These moments were just for them. When they were called away to other places, their verbal jabs and butting heads returned. But that too had grown to be comfortable for Callum and Rayla, and neither held any malice or mistrust for the other when they publicly clashed. It was simply their routine.

In these private moments though, the pair were all about closeness and longing and heated kisses. This was the situation at hand now in Callum’s bedchamber. Rayla had grown tired of twisting her body to reach Callum’s lips as they sat side by side on the floor, and solved the problem by climbing into Callum’s lap. She settled into the valley created by Callum’s torso and legs when the limbs bent at the knees. This kind of closeness was still relatively new, but the couple was steadily growing more confident and comfortable.

Rayla leaned back in for another kiss and Callum met her halfway. The first time they had kissed with open mouths their teeth scraped together, making Callum melt into an embarrassed mess until Rayla got him to believe that it hadn’t been unpleasant, just unexpected. She wasn’t exactly a pro at this either. She hadn’t made time for exchanging such pleasantries while training to be an assassin. They would both just have to learn together. And Callum had definitely learned, picking up on things like how running his fingers down Rayla’s cheek marks somehow made heart start racing. 

Their lips pressed eagerly together, shifting and pulling and pushing. The heat built up as it often did, moving the action from gentle to passionate. One or the other pressed their tongue past the seam of the other’s lips, neither ever remembering who. They were picking up on the other’s patterns quickly, knowing when to give and take and break apart and come back together.

One of Callum’s hands drifted into Rayla’s hair, which was currently free from any braids and accessories. Callum didn’t exactly have a point of reference, but he was sure that elves must have a unique and mesmerising texture to their hair. The white strands were silky and magical and he almost felt ashamed to touch something so soft with his rough fingers, extra dry now in the late autumn air. But as long as Rayla would let him do so, Callum would happily continue to touch. Rayla’s hair was soft especially at the nape of her neck, and around the spots that her horns grew out of.

Rayla’s own hands had long since proven to Callum that having only four fingers was not a disadvantage. At least not when it came to touching another and bringing them pleasure. At this moment Rayla was using her hands to grasp Callum’s side and opposite shoulder, occasionally giving a stroke or gentle squeeze. Callum’s heart was racing as usual as he revelled in the touch, but then something happened. He froze in place and his eyes shot open, lips falling out of rhythm with Rayla’s and pulling away. Rayla blinked in confusion and raised a curious eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” she asked.

Callum’s previously flushed face paled. They hadn’t gotten this far in this position before, and now he was realising why doing so might have been a bad idea. Callum fumbled awkwardly as he tried to scoot back from under Rayla, trying to break their bodies’ contact at a very specific point. He wasn’t ready to take the risk of just rolling with it and possibly having Rayla explode in anger or disgust. 

“Callum? Did you hear me? What’s wrong?” Rayla reiterated. “What happened?”

She’d already checked their surroundings, immediately suspecting that someone had walked in on them but finding no one else in the room. After seeing nothing suspicious around them and hearing nothing from Callum but jumbled up syllables, Rayla really studied him. She realised the problem when her eyes fell on Callum’s lap, where she’d previously been seated. He tried to pull his knees up towards his chest to hide it, but it was obvious that he had an erection.

The worry dropped from Rayla’s expression and was replaced by a wry look. She scooted as close to Callum as she could get and rested her hands on his knees. She didn’t see why this was a problem, and she hoped she could convince Callum of this.

“Callum, it’s okay. Why’re you so embarrassed?”

Apparently, Callum hadn’t expected this kind of reaction from Rayla, as he was visibly surprised. He dared to let his legs straighten a little bit though.

“I, uh...well, I thought...I thought you’d be put off? Because we’ve only been dating for, like…”

Rayla cut him off with a surprised look of her own. She was quickly gathering that they might have to discuss some cultural differences at one point, at least ones that applied to romantic and sexual situations. Perhaps humans and elves had different norms when it came to that sort of thing, and it was important that they understood each other and what the other wanted. Rayla guessed that humans might be a bit more conservative with their expressions of interest. But did Callum want to do more with her? 

“Why would I be put off? We’re dating, no matter how long it’s been. If you’re ready to move forward physically, so am I.” 

Rayla spoke with confidence, suppressing the tiny little nagging doubt about whether Callum actually wanted her the same way she wanted him. Callum’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in pleased shock, but the expression was gone in a second once he realised he was wearing it. Shaking it off and trying to ignore the reddening in his cheeks, Callum forced himself to meet Rayla’s eyes. He definitely wanted to go further with Rayla, as his frequent dreams of a particular type would prove. But there was still a problem.

“That’s...wow. Wow, Rayla, I really...I want to do everything you want to do! But what about…” he trailed off, embarrassed.

Rayla tilted her head and raised a brow, not yet sure what Callum was implying. It had to be a human thing. At her silence, he fumbled to continue.

“I mean, we’re so young. We shouldn’t take the risk of having, um. Um. Having children.”

Rayla almost felt like slapping herself for overlooking it. Of course humans would be different in this regard! 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Callum. I’m sorry for not realising I should say something sooner. Humans can get pregnant at any time, can’t they?”

Callum nodded slowly, not yet sure where this was going. Rayla found herself hesitating before she answered. She’d never been embarrassed or shy about this before, but something about the reality of the moment made her a tiny bit nervous. 

“Moonshadow elves are only able to conceive when the moon is largest in the sky. That’s when it’s closest to the Earth. It happens every month, but humans don’t really pay attention to it.”

Callum sat taking in the information, an unreadable look on his face. Hoping to not let the situation fall into an awkward silence, Rayla joked:

“That’s why you get a bunch of moonshadow elves’ birthdays all at the same time every month!”

She need not have worried though, as Callum’s thoughts, though frantic, were certainly not negative. He smiled at Rayla’s quip, inching back towards her and gently pulling her close again. Callum let his legs lay flat on the floor and Rayla straddled his thighs, avoiding sitting over his groin for the moment. The new position still provided enough comfort and closeness.

Callum’s brain was busying itself with the processing of the new information. A mixture of wonder, excitement, and a bit of nervousness showed on his face. If it was impossible for Rayla to get pregnant now, there was nothing physical standing in the way of them taking the next step in their relationship. But should they? Were they ready? Callum ran through all the possible downsides, such as social implications and other abstract constructions, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Every time he asked himself if he wanted to, if it was worth it, if he was ready, he came to the answer ‘yes’. 

Rayla hoped that the slight warm smile she saw on Callum’s lips meant that he wanted her too. She’d shed the baggage of “what would this mean?!” and “you two are so different!” and “how could that ever work?!” soon after she and Callum had confessed to having feelings for each other. If they were the first human and elf to fall in love after a long war, they’d hopefully just set a precedent. She wanted Callum, and if he wanted her too, any other person’s ignorance was the furthest thing from her mind. 

His mind made up, Callum met Rayla’s eyes and spoke.

“I...I’m ready, then. For whatever you are.”

Rayla gave a shaky breath and tried to compose herself, although a goofy smile remained on her face. She trailed her hands up Callum’s chest to his shoulders, grasping them and leaning in. Callum responded in kind, hands settling into the small of Rayla’s back. Their lips touched again and fell into a comfortable rhythm.  
Several moments later, Callum felt unexpectedly bold and took the chance of trailing his lips away from Rayla’s mouth and over her cheek and jawline. Rayla’s fingers dug into Callum’s shoulders and she gave a tiny stuttering gasp at the action. Far from not enjoying it, she tilted her head to expose more of her throat and neck to him. Callum didn’t realise it now since his skills lay outside of physical combat, but one day he would find out how much this small gesture meant. Exposing one’s neck, or any soft and vulnerable part of the body was a massive sign of trust from a warrior. An enemy would have used such moments to easily draw blood.

Callum wasn’t drawing any blood unless you counted that which was gathering on the pair’s cheeks to tint them red with arousal. That and the blood which had previous rushed south in Callum’s body and hadn’t budged. Willing himself to ignore it, for now, Callum instead focused on bringing pleasure to Rayla. He was determined to make her gasp again like she just had, or make any other noise of pleasure. Rayla’s vocalisations in moments when she lost control were quickly becoming one of Callum’s favourite things to hear.

Callum continued to place a line of feather-light kisses down Rayla’s neck, then back up it and to her ear. He trailed his lips up the shell of the ear, nipping at the pointed tip. Callum wasn’t sure if he was doing things right - in fact, he wasn’t really thinking much at all. He was just kind of winging it, hoping it felt good. Thankfully, Rayla’s reaction seemed to be very positive. She tried to hold back a breathy moan when Callum’s teeth and lips brushed against the point of her ear, but she couldn’t, much to her partner’s joy.

As time ticked on, Rayla shifted on Callum’s lap, drifting closer to him. He accepted her and even pulled her to him, no longer anxious about their lower bodies brushing together. When Rayla moved against Callum she inadvertently fuelled the fire by rubbing her centre against the bulge in his trousers. Callum’s hands flew down to her hips instinctively, but a second later sprung off and hovered several centimetres away. 

“Sorry!” he gasped.

“It’s okay. More than okay, really.” Rayla answered, punctuating her words with a gentle smile. Callum smiled back in relief and allowed his hands to slowly return to Rayla’s hips. The action was repeated, intentionally this time and with the participation of both parties. Both gasped, pressing even closer together so that nothing could anymore pass between them.

The only way to get physically closer was to remove clothing, which began to happen as things progressed. Callum had seen Rayla in her underclothes a few times and had seen the process of removing her outer clothing one of those times. He remembered for the most part how to remove Rayla’s clothing, which made Rayla crack a wry smile as she thought about how close Callum must have been studying her that one time. Maybe she’d let him draw her one of these days in a proper pose.

Callum’s clothing was significantly easier to remove, with only one buckle and a couple of ties. It wasn’t too long before almost all clothing had been shed, only underwear remaining on both. Callum’s eyes trailed with wonder over the expanse of Rayla’s bare skin, all creamy mauve and soft and reminding him of moonlight incarnate. He lifted a hand to her chest, fingers skimming the skin as if drawing lines that drifted downwards. Rayla’s breath hitched as Callum’s hand cautiously cupped one of her breasts, but the look on her face assured him that she definitely approved. 

Following the positive reaction, Callum brought his other hand up to join the first. He’d loathe to admit it out loud, but Callum had had many dreams and daydreams about doing exactly this. Since the first time he’d seen Rayla in something other than a utilitarian garment that hid her curves, he’d thought about it. But his imagination didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. Going on instinct again, Callum dropped his lips to the juncture of Rayla’s collarbones and trailed kisses down towards her breasts. His mouth took the place of his hand on one breast, tongue ghosting over the nipple before his lips closed around it. Rayla’s hands quickly came up to Callum’s head, all eight fingers threading through his shaggy hair and holding him down.

With Callum’s mouth still at her chest, Rayla hardly noticed one of his hands trailing downwards until it skimmed over the waistband of her underwear. It was a pleasant surprise though, which she quickly assured him of. Giving her breasts a final kiss, Callum pulled slightly back and met Rayla’s eyes as he trailed his fingers over her abdomen. The lavender of her irises was slightly overtaken by her dilated pupils, like dual partial eclipses. Her skin blushed a wonderful violet-pink colour which, under other circumstances, would have urged Callum to pick up a paintbrush. But now, he just wanted to touch Rayla everywhere.

With her nod of approval, Callum slowly slipped his fingers past the band of Rayla’s underwear and downwards. Rayla’s hands fell to clutch Callum’s shoulders as one finger slid inside her. Rayla found that her position, still on Callum’s lap and straddling his thighs, provided the perfect amount of leverage. She pressed into his hand and he pressed back, gladly letting Rayla guide him into exactly what felt the best for her. When Callum slipped another finger in, Rayla let her eyes close and her head nod forwards into the crook of his shoulder. 

Rayla’s puffs of hot breath against Callum’s neck were further stoking the fire, and he was ever aware of his own arousal. But for now, he was more than satisfied with watching Rayla’s expressions of pleasure and feeling her body against his. Callum might have gone on like this if Rayla hadn’t taken it upon herself to trail one hand to the thigh opposite his working hand. Callum’s entire body trembled as Rayla’s palm, then four fingers, wrapped around his still-covered erection. He looked up at Rayla’s as she stroked him, his eyes half-lidded and glazing over. Callum attempted to continue with his ministrations but his hand stuttered, eventually slipping down and resting somewhere where he could still be in contact with Rayla’s skin. She grinned warmly and stroked a few more times, giggling in a wholly uncharacteristic way.

“W-what’s funny?” Callum gasped, not really wanting to devote any brain power to over-analysing it.

“Nothing,” Rayla answered. “You’re just so cute.”

Callum could feel his cheeks up heat up, but wasted no time being embarrassed. Instead he pulled Rayla in for a desperate kiss, which she was happy to oblige to. Their final garments were shed soon after, and Callum started to wonder if he should suggest they move into his bed. But he didn’t have time to finish the thought before Rayla pulled him down to the plush rug that they’d been sitting on. Callum propped himself up on his forearms above her and took in the view from that position. Rayla’s hair splayed out in a messy nest around her head, strands weaving into the soft fur of the rug. Her chest heaved up and down with her breaths and her violet-pink blush extended down to her neck. Before he lost himself just looking at her, Callum gathered his courage and asked:

“Are...you ready?”

“Yes,” was the answer, the ‘s’ rolling off Rayla’s tongue and lingering in the air.

Callum shifted his weight to balance on one arm and reached down with the other to take himself in hand. With a few small adjustments to position themselves correctly, Callum was able to slowly push inside. He gasped and his arms trembled with the sudden pleasure, and he was quite grateful for Rayla having grasped his shoulders with her own hands. Her splayed legs shifted another fraction further apart, letting Callum slide in to the hilt. They both took steadying breaths and their eyes met.

“You okay?” Callum breathed out.

“Mmmh, yeah,” Rayla answered, giving an experimental roll of her hips after a few moments. The initial sensation had been new and a bit odd, but now any discomfort was quickly melting away. Instead there was the feeling of being full in a way that Rayla had never known she would crave.

Callum nodded and moved his own hips, willing himself to not let his eyes slip closed in pleasure. He wanted to make sure Rayla was okay, and, well, he just wanted to look at her too. Callum rocked back and forth trying to work up a good rhythm, which he found quickly enough. Rayla met his thrusts, hands clutching his upper body and spread legs framing his own. At a particularly well-aimed thrust, Rayla gasped and hooked a leg around him, reflexively trying to keep him close. Callum had no plans to break contact with her any time soon though. The sensation of being inside her held him completely captive, and he knew he wouldn’t be lasting long at this pace.

Wanting to give Rayla a similar feeling, Callum drew up a foggy memory from a lewd book he’d once surreptitiously read. He reached a hand down between them to where they were connected and searched for a spot, hoping he was remembering correctly. Any doubts about his memory were mercifully quelled when Rayla cried out in pleasure. Callum was thankful he was looking at her face at that moment, since the expression on it was something that he wanted to tuck away for lonely nights. Working on that spot with his fingers, Callum continued the movement of his hips.

His rhythm was breaking down though as he neared his finish, and Rayla’s tight grip on him everywhere was urging him on. After a few more thrusts Callum sputtered to a stop, and buried his head against Rayla’s neck as he saw white. Seconds later a swipe of his fingers had Rayla pressing up desperately against him. They pressed together as close as their physical bodies would allow, curves and angles fitting so that the boundary between two bodies seemed to blur.

When he came back down to Earth, Callum slowly pulled out and collapsed at Rayla’s side. Not wanting to lose contact with her, he kept an arm around her and a leg tangled with hers. Rayla shifted to face Callum fully and wrapped an arm around his torso. As he caught his breath, Callum trailed his hand up to Rayla’s head and stroked the soft hair at her temples and around the base of her horns. 

“Wow,” Callum whispered. He wished he could say so much more, but he was still feeling a bit breathless and lightheaded. Still, it felt as if the word did a good job encapsulating how he was feeling. Rayla smiled warmly and nodded in response. She trailed lazy patterns on Callum’s back with her fingers. Neither was in a hurry to move from that spot.

“Should we go to bed?” Callum asked after some time, although the rug was far from uncomfortable under him. 

“I think there’s still supper, isn’t there?” Rayla asked idly, not entirely aware of what time it might be.

“Don’t care, I don’t wanna move.” To emphasise this, Callum wrapped his arms tighter around Rayla and hugged her to him. She laughed.

“Okay, okay, let’s get in bed then. I have some moonberry juice in my bag if you want some.”

“Brilliant, thank you.”

Callum watched as Rayla got up to fetch her bag, not bothering to cover herself in the process. Forcing himself to look away eventually, Callum got up and trudged over to his sloppily made bed. He hoped that this was only the beginning for everything he would share with Rayla in his life.


End file.
